Angel in My Heart
by Tazflyer
Summary: Dedicated to my mother and my uncle, a song fic that pretty much explans itself


Hey everyone, I'm here with a song fic that's OSR but outside the song fic series and the one within that. This one is dedicated to my mother who had passed away 1 year ago today. We had just gotten back from releasing her ashes along with her brothers' on the summit of a mountain near my home. So Mom, uncle Chris this one is for you.

**Disclaimer: I have not now nor would I ever own OSR nor the song within.**

Eva was sitting in her room looking at her goggles. They were similar to the ones her mother always wore every race, since the ones she wore couldn't be salvaged from the wreck. It was a year and 6 months after the great race of Oban and everyone pretty much settled back into their lives. Rick was now a professional racing coach for Wei Race and Eva of course was his star pupil. Stan and Koji were hired on as mechanics since Miguel retired from the engineering of new star racers and the prince he was on earth for diplomatic reasons after the crogs were repelled from Nourasia after the race. Her father Don was at the track tying up a few loose ends an then they would head out to a spot were they had picked to finally release Maya. Eva was lost in thought that she nearly fell off the bed when someone knocked at her window. She looked up to find Prince Aikka standing on her balcony.

"_Prince Aikka, what are you doing here." _she says as she opens the glass door and hugs him.

"_I couldn't visit earth without seeing you." _he looks at Eva and she that her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"_Molly, what is wrong? Is everything alright?"_

"_Aikka before we go on I should tell you that my name isn't Molly, it's Eva."_

"_Eva? Since when?"_

"_It always was, I used the name Molly to hide who I was from my father."_

"_I see, the manager of the earth team."_

"_Yep that's him." _Eva proceeded to tell Aikka everything, about her mother's crash her father desertion, her breaking out of boarding school to find him and ending with them going to Alwas. "_And the rest is history."_

Aikka looked thoughtfully at her after she finished her explanation.

'_So that would explain why she pulled out of the last race, she felt there was no point to her racing if she was not going to be able to wish her mother back. Only to find that it was Canaletto was the one who murdered her mother and caused their first pilot to crash in the first race. It is terrible that she has gone through so much as such a young age. I myself had lost my siblings but I was still much older than she was and if I had lost either one of my parents… I don't even want to think of what would happen.' _

"_Are you ok Aikka?"_

"_Hmm… yes I'm fine."_

Eva wrapped her arms around him and shed a few more tears.

"_Ahem" _

Eva and Aikka looked up to see Don at her door, he had come home and noticed a giant blue beetle snacking on their lawn and Eva's balcony window open.

"_Dad, um hi."_

"_Eva I was just about to ask you about a certain beetle that is currently making a meal out of our lawn but I see that it's owner is here."_

"_My apologies Mr. Wei and I would like to offer you and your family my deepest condolences for your tragic loss." _Aikka says as he bows in respect.

"_Thank you my boy Eva, I believe it's time we should be on our way."_

"_Ok dad, I'll see you later Aikka." _

"_Alright." _says Aikka as he heads for the window.

"_Dear boy, use the stairs. I will not have the royal son of Nourasia breaking his neck by jumping off my daughter's balcony."_

"_Very well"_

Aikka closed the glass door and followed the Wei's out. Eva went by the green house and picked up a jar that contained three beautiful butterflies and joined her father in the car as Aikka had mounted G'dar.

"_Would you like to come with us Aikka?" _asked Don

"_I wouldn't want to impose."_

"_I insist, you and Jordan had watched over her when you faced off against Canaletto."_

"_It would be an honor, sir" _

(Beginning to 'Angel in My Heart' plays)

I heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul,

Like some familiar melody.

A hidden chapter from a story left untold

I gotta feeling, I could believe in

(chorus)

there is an angel in my heart

feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark

its taken all this time

to finally find out what I could never see

an angel in my heart

You were there for me

now there is no doubt that there will always be

an angel in my heart

The Wei's car and Aikka arrives at the hill that overlooks a valley that has a river going through it.

"_What a beautiful place to honor you wife Mr. Wei"_

"_Thank you but it was Eva that chose this place."_

"_I figured that mom would want to watch over us and have a great view doing it." _

You were the friend, You were the one I could confide in

You gave me strength that I could never find

deep emotions that's I've always been denying

I believe in, its so close now, its You that I'm feeling

there is an angel in my heart

feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark

its taken all this time

to finally find out what I could never see

an angel in my heart

You were there for me

now there is no doubt that there will always be

an angel in my heart

finally found what I been searching for

(all my life)

it was right before my eyes

oh….

Eva walked up to the edge of the hill and open the jar releasing the butterflies into the open sky. _"May you always watch over us until the day we meet again."_

As the butterflies flew higher Aikka had cast a spell that caused a rainbow to appear in the sky.

you are my angel

I know You'll always be there

You are my one and only angel

to finally found find what I could never see

(You were there for me)

now there is no doubt that there will always bean angel in my heart.

"_Thank you Aikka, she would of loved this."_

"_I was only giving you all a gift. Though this rainbow may disappear, it's memory will always remain."_

"_That's beautiful Aikka." _

All three sat there for a while admiring the rainbow, soon it's colors faded away and the sky was growing dark so Aikka and the Wei's may their way back into the city. With the memory of the rainbow and Maya in their hearts.

(Chorus as the end)

There you have it another fan fic in the books I hope you like this one as well as the others. I post again soon


End file.
